


Beautiful

by Sigrid_Martell



Series: A Third Dragon Head [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 20:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4759709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sigrid_Martell/pseuds/Sigrid_Martell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhaegar telling Elia how beautiful she is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own a song of Ice and Fire and It's Characters. If I did, Elia Targeryan and her children wouldn't have been mistreated so badly in the books.
> 
> AN: I would like to thank my lovely twin sister for proof reading my story. I have tried to make this one-shot canon but I think I may have failed.
> 
> Anyways, Please enjoy!

# Beautiful

**"A great dragon needs a third head".**

That's what he said.

_A third head._

I didn't understand him at first so I just smiled tiredly at him; feeling weak from the energy spent from hours of giving birth to the small bundle in my arms. He was quietly sleeping, his tiny, delicate mouth slightly opened. His cheeks were round and rosy that I couldn't help myself from kissing them. He stirred from his sleep. His small head turning sideways, had a tuft of his father's pure white hair.

And his eyes blinked open.

I had hoped that his irises would be the same as my bright honey-browned ones or tarnished gold eyes that were kissed by the sun; as my husband, Prince Rhaegar would fondly comment whenever I find myself alone in his company.

_No._ They were the deep shade of the night sky, though that would soon change too as it seems like he inherited all of his father's looks and none of mines. He was perfect. Like his older sister, Rhaenys, though she has her father's eyes, she took after me in appearance.

_Both my children are beautiful._

I felt a hand wipe away a trail of tears that rolled down my cheeks. I was crying, and I didn't know it until Rhaegar sat in front me, his big smooth hand upon my cheek, his other on our son's head.

"Elia, my dear, why are you crying?" he asked, looking into my eyes with his, indigo and mesmerizing.

I smiled at him, "Our children, they are beautiful".

"Aye, they are. All thanks to you".

"Me? Whatever do you mean, Husband?" My bright yellow orbs looked at him in question.

He chuckled lightly as though what I had said was funny. His hand that was on my face started caressing my cheek. "Oh, Elia, our children are beautiful only because **you** are the one that is beautiful".

"I—I" I stammered. How could I not? The man—no, **The Dragon** , just told me that I was beautiful.

"When you first came to me, rumors started spreading around the seven kingdoms that how could a dragon; such as me, marry a frail looking girl that didn't look fit to bear me any children", he paused as a hurtful expression graced my face from his words that rang true, "but", he smiled reassuringly at me and continued. "Here you are now, holding a healthy baby boy; our second born and both of you are well, **that** my dear Elia, is true strength and beauty; Showing them that their words had held no meaning to you".

I tried to look away from him as the blush started to creep its way into my cheeks, but found that I couldn't, for Rhaegar stopped my movements. He cupped both my cheeks and tilted my head towards him.

"And _**I love you**_ for that", he murmured as his lips brushed against mines.

Maybe it was the way he confessed that he loved me or the way he looked at me with those smoldering eyes that made my lips meet his. The realization that I kissed him first dawned on me when Rhaegar kissed me back with such intensity, that I felt like I was the only cup of water in the whole Seven Kingdoms that could quench the ever fire breathing dragon.

Then Aegon started to cry.

The magical trance that we were in, shattered into millions of tiny pieces like a broken mirror, with him pulling away first.

We were both flushed and breathing hard from the action that had just occurred. Rhaegar looked as if he was drowning in his sea of emotions, his eyes boring into mines. Then they hardened.

**"A great dragon must have a third head"** , he said, his voice hard.

Aegon continued to cry but a little out loud now that no one's showing him attention.

I looked away from Rhaegar and to the wailing baby, as my husband got up from the bed. I rocked little Aegon and whispered sweet things to him till he calmed down. My eyes slid up to see that the door was slammed shut, Rhaegar already gone. There was a storm brewing in his eyes that made him look angry before he left. 

_Was he mad? Did he regret kissing me back?_

_Oh! Why did I kiss him?!_

Aegon was beginning to whimper so I held his tiny fist and whispered, "Shhhh, little one, mother is here". _I will always be here._ If only I could say the same for his father. 

Rhaegar's words echoed through my thoughts.

**A great dragon must have a third head.**

_Oh my love, if only I knew what was going through that head of yours._

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Thank you guys for reading! Please don't forget to leave a comment. Elia is officially my favorite character so I'm trying to help contribute to her archive.


End file.
